


being so young and fucking reckless

by stefonzolesky



Series: teen bluths [2]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: “Whatever,” Lindsay says. “You know, Michael is great and all, but--”“You don't have to head up an insult with that."





	being so young and fucking reckless

1984.

There’s a brick wall, far behind the near mansion that Gob hesitates to call home. There, he sits with his sister, legs dangling off the edge. They share a box of cigarettes.

“High school fucking blows,” Lindsay says. She tosses her smoke off the wall, watching it spiral towards the ground. Her arm is resting secure on the ladder they dragged from their house. “Please tell me it gets better as you get through it?”

Gob is graduating this year.

“It doesn’t,” He says.

The waste of the cigarette doesn’t bother either of them. Michael is the only Bluth who isn’t cavalier with their spending.

Gob puffs smoke into the air. Lindsay lights another cigarette.

“Mike is nice to you,” He says. It should be a question, but it’s not. “He’s nice to you, and he’s not nice to me.”

“He has to be nice to me.” Lindsay almost-laughs. “I’ll beat him up if he’s not nice to me.”

She blows on her nails, like it's supposed to make her seem tough.

Gob laughs. “Believe me, I've tried.”

Boyfights tape after Boyfights tape runs through his mind.

“Whatever,” Lindsay says. “You know, Michael is great and all, but--”

“You don't have to head up an insult with that,” Gob interrupts.

Lindsay laughs. “Right. He's just… so self-involved. Which, y'know, whatever, except he likes to pretend that he isn't.”

“That’s just it,” Gob agrees. He puts his cigarette out on his jeans. “That’s why everyone hates him.”

“Well…” Lindsay’s head tilts in thought. “Not everyone. It’s really just us. Mom and Dad and Buster seem to like him just fine. With his… smug fucking everything. They love him.”

“They don’t love us,” Gob observes. Lindsay hums in agreement. She curls her knees to her chest, and for a second she looks like she might fall off of the wall.

“We should get back,” She finally says.

Gob shrugs.

“You can,” He says, “but they won’t miss us if we stay out.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is really short i'm SORRY! if enough people want it, i might make a gen teen bluth series!! they r so fun to write


End file.
